1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form of construction of artistic works and of jewelry for personal adornment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, artisans skilled in the use of valuable metals and precious and semi-precious gemstones have developed a variety of art forms for effectuating a two dimensional display utilizing three dimensional objects arranged in mosaic fashion. One particular type of such an art form is known as cloisonne, an art form in which colored areas are separated by thin metal bands fixed edgewise to a sheet of backing material. In cloisonne enameled metal or ceramic shapes are assembled together in juxtaposition within the confines of thin metal bands which form boundaries between areas of different colors. In the past, however, cloisonne has been limited to the production of only picture or portrait-like artistic renderings which depict static scenes or objects in fixed settings.